1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention generally relates to a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of selecting the indication content displayed on the screen of an image display device by a human hand or an object to input the command of a user.
The touch screen panel is provided on the front face of the image display device to convert a contact position of the human hand or the object into an electrical signal. Therefore, the indication content selected in the contact position is received as an input signal.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.